


Three months

by Sweety_Mutant



Category: The Great Escape (1963)
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had said not to worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three months

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darksideoftwenty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=darksideoftwenty).



> Here it is for you, my dear Darksideoftwenty!  
> You had asked for a drabble including "Roger/Mac - Don't worry about me"
> 
> I don't own the movie of course!  
> Enjoy reading!

It was not the first time that Mac and Roger were separated. The necessity to stay behind. To go alone. Yet each time letting the other go was painful. Roger was known. Each step outside of the safety of the wire was a step closer to death.

 Mac knew the war was more important than personal feelings, but he never hid them once alone. When leaving, instead of goodbye, Roger said, a hand on Mac’s shoulder:

“Don’t worry about me. I’m always alright.”

For three months, Mac heard no news. He went on, dutiful. But never did he stop worrying.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoep you all liked this fic! Feel free to leave kudos or comments! <3


End file.
